1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to search engine content management systems, and, more particularly, to a Jabba-type override for correcting or improving output of a model for use in or with search engine content management systems.
2. Information
The Internet is widespread. The World Wide Web or simply the Web, provided by the Internet, is growing rapidly, at least in part, from the large amount of content being added seemingly on a daily basis. A wide variety of content, such as one or more electronic documents, for example, is continually being identified, located, retrieved, accumulated, stored, or communicated. Various information databases including, for example, knowledge bases or other collections of content, Web-based or otherwise, have become commonplace, as have related communication networks or computing resources that help users to access relevant information. Effectively or efficiently identifying or locating content of interest may facilitate or support information-seeking behavior of users and may lead to an increased usability of a search engine.
With a large amount of content being available, a number of tools may often be provided to allow for copious amounts of information to be searched through in an efficient or effective manner. For example, service providers may allow users to search the Web or other networks, databases or like data repositories using search engines. In some instances, to facilitate or support one or more processes or operations of a search engine, a machine-learned or like model may, for example, be employed, such as for classifying, tagging, etc. search queries. At times, output of a machine-learned or like model may depend on its training, for example, and may not be accurate or otherwise suitable if unseen data is introduced. Accordingly, how to improve accuracy of a model, such as a machine-learned model, for example, continues to be an area of development.